1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan motor structure and more particularly to an improved motor structure for driving the blades of a ceiling fan to rotate.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 for a conventional ceiling fan motor structure, the motor structure essentially includes a housing 91 in which a magnetic ring 92 and an excitation coil 93 are provided, and which is covered with a cover 94. When electricity is supplied to and excites the excitation coil 93, the magnetic ring 92 causes the excitation coil 93 to rotate and thereby drive the blades of a ceiling fan into rotation.
To prevent the magnetic ring 92 from rotating relative to the housing 91, a plurality of grooves 921 are provided in the outer periphery of the magnetic ring 92, and during the process in which the magnetic ring 92 is mounted into the housing 91, a plurality of shafts 95 are inserted through the grooves 921 of the magnetic ring 921 respectively as well as through the housing 91 to secure the magnetic ring 92 and the housing 91.
However, the conventional ceiling fan motor structure has the following problems:
1. During assembly, it is required either to insert the shafts 95 through the housing 91 before the magnetic ring 92 is placed into the housing 91 with the grooves 921 aligned respectively with the shafts 95, or to place the magnetic ring 92 into the housing 91 before the shafts 92 are inserted through the housing 91 and the grooves 921. In either case, the assembly process is inconvenient, and an increase in assembly efficiency is hard to obtain.
2. The magnetic ring 92 must be placed into the housing 91 in the correct direction, and yet the grooves 921, through which the shafts 95 are to pass and which extend through the magnetic ring 92, tend to confuse the assembler who tries to identify the correct assembly direction. In addition, the grooves 921, which extend through the magnetic ring 92 and whose size corresponds to the diameter of the shafts 95, compromise the structural strength of the magnetic ring 92 in areas adjacent to the grooves 921 such that these areas are likely to break due to shaking or collision.